


Nothing Compares

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coda, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, It gets cute towards the end, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: The crew is finally back on the ship and Mick and Ray are excited to be reunited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Midterms, man. It's been one hell of a week. But, legends premiered this week and it was awesome!!! I'm so glad to have our boys back ^^; I've got the second part like, halfway done, and it'll be posted soon-ish. Y'all know me by now.

Ray let out a happy sigh as his room door opened to his space which had gone untouched. Everything was where he had left it, perfectly organized and surprisingly not dusty. He couldn’t help but smile so damn wide his cheeks hurt, he was so happy to be back on the Waverider and away from that office full of complete idiots. As he was taking in a sight which had already been engraved into his brain, Mick walked up behind him with a gruff “Hey.”

 

“Oh, hey, Mick. How was your vacation?” He smiled back, his arms crossing. “Did you get Gideon to uhm, _clean_ you?” This couldn’t stop Mick from letting out a hearty laugh as he nodded.

 

“What, you that eager to get it on again?” He smirked. Ray giggled, pulling Mick by the wrist into his room and shutting it behind them. Mick turned around once the door had sealed shut, grabbing his partner by the hips and pressing him up against it. Ray yelped softly, taking his arms and wrapping them around Mick’s shoulders as he slid one of his hands up under his shirt.

 

“Fuck, six months does a number on ya.” Mick groaned, leaning to kiss Ray hungrily. He pulled back, “I missed makin you moan.” he leaned back in, using his partner’s wide expression to shove his tongue along side Ray’s. Ray let out a moan as Mick’s _everything_ was _everywhere_ on him: his right hand was up under his shirt, the scratches adding an interesting friction against his nipples. His left hand was snaked in his hair, pulling scratching his scalp (a move he knew by now would have Ray squirming). And his mouth, possessively taking and taking, growling and unwilling to pull back for the air Ray desperately needed.

 

“Mick, woah, Mick,” Ray whimpered as Mick’s leg came up between his own, spreading them and pressing against his crotch. “H-Heh, hold on,” Ray pressed his hands gently against Mick’s chest, silently asking him to stop. Mick obediently complied, he wasn’t about pushing any of his partner’s limits.

 

“You alright?” Mick asked, he always felt the need to.

 

“Yeah. Just… Happy to see you again. Life wasn’t the same without you.” Mick simply rolled his eyes; Ray made him feel so… Vulnerable. He cared so much about him. Even though they were just fuck buddies (Ray refuses to call them that, it’s specifically “friends with benefits” with him). But… He still smiled. He felt elated to see his partner again, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. Instead, he leaned down to grab Ray by the thighs and hoist him over his shoulder.

 

“Mick!” Ray yelped, surprised, his sudden swift change in position had his head spinning. Mick smirked as he carried his partner over to his bed, setting him down carefully before beginning to remove his own clothing. Ray sat in a stunned silence as he watched Mick strip; something he’d watched several times (slowly _and_ desperately fast) but it still got him everytime when Mick’s scars were revealed. He knew Mick was very self conscious about them, but he gave them every bit of attention that the other sections of his skin received.

 

“Uh… Hello?” Mick stood there, naked, arms crossed. Ray was struck out of his daze when he noticed Mick’s naked body that was covered in some interesting tan lines. “You gonna strip for me or am I gonna haf’ta take em off for you?”

 

Ray bit his lip. He loved it when Mick ripped his clothes off, holy shit, but it was awkward and took too long. He was hard _now_ and needed Mick’s touch on him _yesterday._ He stood up, throwing his shirt off and taking off his pants, underwear, and socks in one swoop. Mick couldn’t help but chuckle. He walked back up to his partner and took him by the hips again, staring right at his lips.

 

“Mick,” Ray let out a shuddered breath.

 

“Yeah, pretty?” Mick bit his lip.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

\--

 

Next thing Ray knew, he had his ass in the air and his head pressed into the pillow. He had his head turned to the side, partly for breathing, mostly so his partner could hear his desperate pleas for more. Mick’s fingers (three of them, to be exact,) were fucking into him with a staggered rhythm. As Ray moaned and whimpered for Mick to hit _that_ spot _there_ , his partner was stroking his slick cock lightly. He _loved_ doing this to Ray.

 

“You ready, babe?” Mick smirked, pulling his fingers out and making his partner cry out in desperation as the fingers that were filling him and providing that burning stretch were gone.

 

“Please, Mick, c’mon,” Ray swayed his hips in a random pattern, wanting to be filled once more. “Fuck me, please,”

 

“Be patient, pretty. I gotcha.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I actually finished something wooooo

“Be patient, pretty. I gotcha.” Mick stood up on his knees, spreading his partner’s ass cheeks and grinning at that familiar sight; Ray, sweet, innocent Ray, desperately bent over and whimpering for him. He smiled as he guided his cock into Ray’s hole, letting out a small grunt when his partner whined as he entered him.

 

Ray let out a high pitched whine as Mick stretched him wide; a feeling he hadn’t felt in so long. Mick grinned as Ray’s hips twitched backward in an attempt to get him in all at once. “Now now, Raymond. Behave.”

 

“Heh, or what, you’ll spank me?” He teased, looking back at his partner. Mick let out a hearty laugh as he bottomed out, Ray’s welcoming heat giving him the pleasure that he’d been yearning for all these months.

 

“Don’t tempt me-- fuck.” Ray clenched around Mick, causing his hips to stutter as he pulled partially out of his partner.

 

“Maybe I’m trying…” Ray got up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder with a glint in his eye. “You like it when I tease…” He wiggled his ass in a beckoning motion, challenging Mick with a tempting smirk. Mick squinted his eyes, raising his hand up to lay a firm smack onto Ray’s right cheek, causing the younger man to yelp with a satisfied gasp. The both began to laugh.

 

“I missed this.” Mick bluntly stated, re-entering Ray fully.

 

“I missed this too. Missed having you around.” Ray replied, smiling as Mick laced his hands around his chest, leading his body up. Ray’s back then rested against Mick’s scarred chest as his partner began thrusting shallowly. Mick’s mouth travelled across the expanse of his shoulders as he didn’t let up on his movements.

 

“Of those six months, I tried so hard to find someone as good as you. I didn’t.” Mick laid his head in the crook of Ray’s neck as he began to pant.

 

“Uh, thanks? I guess?” Ray sighed, his hands lacing with Mick’s against his chest. “Glad to kn-oh you missed me.”

 

“Yeah, missed pounding this tight ass and making those gorgeous lips red and wet.” Mick groaned, speeding up his thrusts as Ray began to whimper with each one.

 

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Ray questioned, his hands following his partner’s movement as they trailed down to his leaking cock. Ray’s voice caught in his throat as his hands could barely keep up with the strong pace of Mick’s hand touching him so desperately.

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty.” Ray could hear that tone in voice that meant he was close. He got a naughty idea and decided that he was going to thrust against Mick’s movements. “Raymond,”

 

“You close, Mick?” Ray smiled, feeling Mick’s breath become erratic and broken as he staggered to finish. Mick then smirked, grabbing Ray by the base of his cock and latching his mouth on the tense part of his neck and began to suck. His other hand reached up to pull at his hair; the overwhelming amount of sensations happening all at once causing Ray to double over as he came suddenly. Mick leaned over him, thrusting intense and fast.

 

“Mick! F-uck!” Ray was smiling all the way through his orgasm, the feeling of want and love wash over him as he felt Mick twitch and groan behind him. He felt his abdomen contract as his come spread across one of his pillows; but, with the position he was in right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Raymond!” Mick’s groaned, leaning over his partner's back and grounding himself there.

 

Ray sighed as he felt Mick come inside him, twitching and hot as Mick could no longer thrust out of exhaustion.

 

“That, was,” Ray panted, before Mick finished his sentence.

 

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic.”

 

\---

 

They had cleaned up, and gotten comfortable in Ray’s bed together. Ray's head was laying heavy on Mick’s chest; Mick not even minding carrying that weight.

 

“Nothin’ compares to havin’ sex with you, Haircut.” Mick smiled down at Ray, who was lying there with messy hair and a huge smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, ok. Same. But… You’re never that handsy with me.” Ray looked up at him with a smirk. Mick’s face began to burn.

 

“It’s been a while, alright? I told you I missed it.” Mick hated the feeling of blushing, but was willing to let it slide for Ray.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re falling for me…” Ray winked, causing Mick to gasp and twitch. Ray took his strange response as a definite maybe. “Don't worry, I think I am too.” His face softened, watching Mick’s eyes widen as he leaned in for one last kiss.

 

“Goodnight!” He grinned, looking over Mick’s wide expression before laying his head back down onto his chest and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
